


Tra stomaco e cuore

by Caramell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Assistant!Steve, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Lawyer Loki, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Frigga/Odin (Marvel), Playboy!Tony, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romantic Fluff, Slash, Stony - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, eventual angst, lawyer!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell/pseuds/Caramell
Summary: Loki gli promette che tornerà e Thor gli bacia le mani, le dita lunghe e fredde.Dice – Sono qui





	Tra stomaco e cuore

 

 

 

 

 

Ci siamo innamorati subito, a prima vista,  
come fossimo stati messi sulla terra proprio per quello scopo.  
Era la cosa più bella e pulita che avessi mai provato nella mia vita.  
Ma faceva male come nient’altra prima.  
_Giorgio Faletti_

   
   
   
  
   
   
   
  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

  
   
   
Le brutte notizie arrivano sempre nei momenti peggiori, Loki ha imparato a riconoscerle a distanza, dalla puzza e, c’è da aggiungere, dal pessimo tempismo.  
Steve gli consegna la lettera tutto agitato, il ciuffo biondo appiccicato alla fronte e gli occhi spalancati, in uno dei giorni peggiori della settimana – perchè,  _ovviamente_ , non è stato l’unico.  
È uno dei suoi migliori assistenti e Loki, anche se lo fa a fatica, non può che riconoscerglielo; preciso ed obbediente fino al voltastomaco, non ha mai smarrito un foglio dei suoi documenti o delle sue missive, l’agenda è sempre piena e gli appuntamenti non hanno che un’organizzazione millimetrica. Oltre a questo, Steve ha una cosa che Loki  _adora_ , in lui e che, a voler essere sinceri, ha influito al novanta percento sulla sua scelta; il ragazzo parla solo quando è necessario o, nel suo modo di dire, non fa prendere aria ai denti quando non ve n’è bisogno. Qualità oltremodo apprezzabile, davvero. È per questo che la loro collaborazione dura da tanto. Cinque anni ed è un po’ come se fossero amici.  
Quindi, per tornare al punto, è raro che lo maltratti – cosa che, invece, gli riesce piuttosto facile con quel cerebroleso di Vince, alle fotocopie – anche perché raramente ne ha sul serio il motivo, ma – e qui arriviamo al punto – purtroppo per Steve e per tutti, in quello Studio, gli hanno appena comunicato che, uno dei loro clienti più importanti – del quale, disgraziato lui, Loki aveva già accettato il caso – ha dato forfait quella mattina, preferendo, a loro, un lontano cugino della moglie perché, testuale,  _sa, è di famiglia_. Loki spera che, prima di morire, quella gallina impomatata lo spelli vivo.  
Gli tira via la lettera dalle mani così bruscamente che Steve ha paura possa strapparla – E ora sparisci – sibila, velenoso. Steve non gli dà il tempo di ripeterlo. Loki solleva un sopracciglio. Ragazzo intelligente.  
La busta è in grigio e naturalmente non di carta pregiata – non un cliente, dunque – in alto, a destra, spicca, in nero, il suo nome con annesso attuale indirizzo di New York. Loki va schifosamente fiero di quelle tre righe, anche se non lo ammetterà mai. Ne accarezza le lettere con i polpastrelli poi, tagliacarte stretto in mano, solleva i lembi spiegazzati della carta.  
Dentro c’è un foglio solo, zeppo così di notizie nefaste.  
Punto uno: è da parte di Thor, lo stesso Thor con cui è cresciuto e che, tanto per sapere, non vede da quindici anni. Sono solo un paio di frasi, ma Loki riconoscerebbe  _ovunque_ quella calligrafia e solo per quello si detesta.  
Punto due: riguarda sua madre o meglio no,  _non proprio_. È Frigga, la madre di Thor che, da sempliciotto quale è sempre stato, scrive, insensibile come pochi,  _nostra madre_. A piè di pagina c’è addirittura il suo numero di telefono. Se solo ce l’avesse avanti, Loki lo prenderebbe a sberle.  
Punto tre: è morta, non c’è un modo dolce per dirlo. Thor lo avvisa solamente che, a due giorni da lì, ci saranno i funerali. La sua bocca ha come un fremito, gli tremano le spalle.  
Loki  _amava_  quella donna e decide, in quel momento, che se non ha avuto la forza di starle accanto quand’era in vita, proverà, almeno, a farlo nella morte. Anche se questo significa dover tornare indietro. Allora manda a chiamare Steve e – Cancella i miei impegni per i prossimi cinque giorni e prenotami un biglietto per Nashville, parto stasera – ordina – ah, e mettimi in contatto con Tony. Non posso lasciarvi allo sbaraglio per così tanto tempo – non si è mai troppo prudenti.  
Steve smette di scrivere un attimo, pensieroso, poi solleva il viso – Ecco, per quanto riguarda il signor Stark- comincia, ma Loki davvero non è in vena di sentire obbiezioni.  
\- Cosa? – domanda, e assottiglia gli occhi, minaccioso. Vede Steve tentennare, spostare il peso da un piede all’altro  
\- Non sarebbe – soppesa le parole, attento –  _preferibile_  rivolgersi a qualcun altro?  
Le sopracciglia di Loki adesso gli arrivano alla nuca. Se solo non si sentisse così nervoso e spossato, quella sì che sarebbe un’ottima occasione per prenderlo in giro, a vita però.  
\- Sono sicuro che sopravvivrai – chiude il discorso, le spalle rilassate contro lo schienale della sua preziosa sedia girevole. Ha, intorno alla testa, un cerchio spaventoso e sembra che le pupille degli occhi vogliano schizzargli fuori dalle orbite da un momento all’altro.  
Steve se ne accorge, è naturale – Vuoi parlarne? – sussurra già in apprensione, un braccio mezzo rivolto verso di lui e la bocca arricciata – Qualsiasi cosa sia, posso-  
Loki non sa ancora come comportarsi, quando fa così – No – l’interrompe un poco in imbarazzo – Non importa. Fa solo quello che ti ho chiesto, è importante  
\- Va bene – si congeda, ma si vede che è preoccupato, si nota lontano miglia e miglia e Loki è ancora un incapace, in quel campo. Vivere da soli non insegna a combattere con le emozioni. Nemmeno fare l’avvocato, se è per questo, ma comunque.  
Cinque minuti dopo il telefono del suo ufficio prende a squillare e, giura, se non gli fosse assolutamente necessario, per il lavoro s’intende, Loki sarebbe più che felice di catapultarlo fuori dalla finestra. Aggeggio infernale.  
Tony è come Steve, una specie di amico, solo più fastidioso e, sospetta, perennemente sotto effetto di crack. Ha un’energia pressoché infinita e la capacità assurda di sparare una cosa come diecimila parole al secondo. Loki si chiede spesso se respiri, tra una frase e un’altra. È abbastanza sicuro che la risposta sia no.  
\- Dimmi tutto, Psycho – oh, e come dimenticare i soprannomi. Ogni giorno uno diverso. Sarebbero motivo di vanto e indice della sua sconfinata cultura cinematografica, se solo non fossero irritanti e, diciamolo, spesso ai limiti del ridicolo.  
Loki si appiccica la cornetta all’orecchio – Molto divertente, Tony.  _Davvero_  – ghigna velenoso – Starò via per un po’ – lo avvisa – Mi servi qui  
All’altro capo sente qualcosa schiantarsi contro il pavimento e, a seguire, un  _merda_  nemmeno troppo sussurrato. Tony ha l’affanno, quando risponde – E, solo a titolo informativo, quanto sarebbe questo po’?  
\- Cinque giorni – bisbiglia Loki, giocando con una delle sue penne – Facciamo pure una settimana  
Tony fischia, in ammirazione – Devono averti minacciato, stakanovista come sei – e Loki sbuffa, gli occhi puntati sull’orologio a muro di fronte a lui.  
\- Sono – si ferma un attimo, si massaggia la fronte con le dita – questioni di famiglia.  
Tony si infila una matita tra le labbra – Rogne? – e Loki solleva un poco un angolo della bocca, amaro – Una cosa del genere – dice.  
Tony sospira, come se ne sapesse qualcosa anche lui e – D’accordo – dice – ma voglio il mio caffè. E delle ciambelle – si gratta il pizzetto, il telefono ancora incastrato tra il collo e la guancia – Tante ciambelle, con la glassa sopra.  
Loki solleva un sopracciglio, abbastanza soddisfatto dopotutto – Delegherò – sussurra e mette giù poco elegantemente. Poi sogghigna. Quei cinque giorni, per Steve, saranno un inferno.  
   
   
 

  
   
Quel Tony Stark è insopportabile, Steve non smetterà mai di ripeterlo. Lo conosce da poco più di tre anni, ma ancora non è riuscito ad abituarsi a lui e alle sue stramberie. Prima di tutto, le ciambelle. Dodici, per la precisione, tutte diverse, coperte di glassa colorata e zuccherini. Il suo colesterolo è salito di un paio di centinaia solo a guardarle. Peccato, si dice, che la sua sanità mentale dipenda da quelle bombe caloriche. Senza, Stark è ingovernabile. Si trasforma nella versione mini di se stesso, e il suo cervello regredisce all’età di cinque anni. Con le ciambelle, invece, ne dimostra sette – un passo avanti.  
E poi è così  _sfacciato_ , con i clienti, ma un po’ con tutti, alla fine. E Steve lo sa, così come lo sa l’intero piano ormai, perché sua maestà, dall’alto della sua sempre in crescita pigrizia, quando riceve, che sia per appuntamento o meno, lascia la porta socchiusa o, nei casi peggiori, addirittura spalancata, senza degnarsi,  _ovviamente_ , di abbassare la voce. Niente qualità oratorie, dalla sua parte. È così schietto da imbarazzarli tutti. Davvero poco professionale, a suo dire. O forse è colpa di Loki, per averli abituati ai suoi discorsi melliflui.  
Natasha gli ha detto, una volta, che Stark è una specie di genio, una delle menti più acute degli ultimi cinquant’anni, ma non è che Steve ci creda troppo. Per lui è e rimane un bambinone, anche se infilato in un completo da mille dollari.  
Bussa piano, con le nocche e infila la testa nell’ufficio di Loki, ora così barbaramente occupato – Signor Stark? – sussurra, l’agenda degli appuntamenti stretta al petto e le spalle dritte.  
Tony gli rivolge un sorrisetto oltraggiato, la bocca un poco spalancata e le gambe appoggiate ad un angolo della scrivania.  _Oh, buon dio_  – Steve – snocciola – Quante volte ti ho detto, per l’amor del cielo, di non chiamarmi a quel modo?  
Steve non muove un muscolo – Mi ha mandato a chiamare – dice – sarà importante – e Tony tira indietro la testa, già più felice, e, per sommo piacere di Steve, mette giù i piedi e si siede come una persona civile – Ah – gorgoglia – probabilmente non era niente. E comunque l’ho dimenticato, quindi non importa  
\- Dimenticato? Come può averlo dimen-  
Tony sbuffa, impaziente – È stato più di mezz’ora fa, Steve – ed è come se lo accusasse, lui e quelle sua faccia da schiaffi.  
\- Ero impegnato – rimbecca Steve, piccato, ma Tony, a quanto pare, non si accorge di niente e solleva le spalle, innocente – Non avevo fretta  
Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia, sospira – D’accordo allora – dice – se qui non c’è bisogno di me- e gira i tacchi, mezzo divertito suo malgrado, con la mente già proiettata alla pila di scartoffie che l’aspetta quel pomeriggio.  
\- In verità, bambolina, una cosa ci sarebbe – e Steve non ha nemmeno il tempo di registrare quello che Tony ha appena detto che già si sta strozzando con la saliva.  
\- Scusa? – perché, al diavolo le convenzioni sociali e l’atteggiamento rispettoso, Steve è a tanto così dal prenderlo a calci.  
Tony ha le sopracciglia sollevate, la cravatta un poco allentata e lo sguardo più impertinente del suo repertorio. Gli si avvicina, sinuoso come un gatto, le mani infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloni e i capelli tutti scombinati – Hai impegni dopo il lavoro? – ma Steve è ancora pietrificato e crede, a ragione probabilmente, che il suo cervello si sia sperso un paio di passaggi.  
\- Com’è che mi hai chiamato? – bisbiglia, la vena sulla sua fronte già un poco più sporgente. Tony sorride, contento, come se la sua stizza lo divertisse infinitamente. È così, in realtà, ma comunque.  
\- Non ti piace? – domanda candidamente.  
\- Ovvio che no – e le sopracciglia di Tony si mettono a ballare, tutte e due insieme, di botto. È così bravo a recitare che Steve quasi ci casca.  
\- È un peccato – lo sente dire – penso che ti si addica molto – poi si sfiora il mento con una mano – Vuoi che te ne scelga un altro?  
E Steve, a quel punto, ha il collo che pulsa, le guance rosse – Niente soprannomi – gracchia – Mai più  
\- D’accordo – dice Tony, una mano sollevata e il collo scoperto – Ad una condizione però  
E adesso è il turno di Steve di sembrare perplesso – Condizione?  
Tony annuisce, deciso – Niente più  _Signor Stark_  – annuncia – Mi fa sentire terribilmente vecchio e che ne dici di darmi definitivamente del tu, eh? Dopo tanto tempo mi pare anche doveroso  
Steve rilassa la schiena e schiude la bocca, in un principio di sorriso che sfugge al suo controllo. Osserva Tony sorridergli di rimando e poi porgergli la mano e rimanere così, in attesa – Andata? – e Steve gliela stringe quasi subito – Andata – mormora e, davvero non riesce a smettere di sorridere. Fino a che, beh, Tony non si comporta da Tony.  
\- Hai un sorriso che è uno spettacolo – dice, assorto e Steve molla la sua mano come se scottasse e torna alla sua solita postura rigida. Ha le orecchie rosse, proprio là, sulle punte, e quei suoi occhioni blu tutti spalancati – Appurato questo – torna alla carica Tony, felice di non essere già steso sul pavimento – che mi dici di stasera?  
Steve lo guarda fisso, incredulo e stupefatto che, dopo tutto quel tempo, ancora continui a provarci – È un no, Tony – cala, implacabile – Come sempre – ma Tony ridacchia e Steve prova a far finta che quel suo sorriso sbarazzino non gli piaccia. Per la cronaca, fallisce miseramente.  
\- Allora – dice Tony, tornando alla scrivania e quasi spaparanzandocisi sopra – Ciambelle,  _adesso_. E un caffè. Nero. Senza zucchero – gli scocca un’occhiata in tralice – Devo lenire il mio cuore ferito – e Steve scuote la testa, in imbarazzo, ma con Tony, ormai, ci ha fatto il callo. Si chiude la porta dietro le spalle, mentre pensa, con un po’ di rammarico, a quante volte gli ha già detto no.  
   
   
 

  
   
La casa degli Odinson è enorme, Loki è strasicuro che passi sotto il termine di  _magione_. Deglutisce nervoso, per niente impressionato e, il valigione appiccicato al fianco, arranca, una passetto alla volta, lungo il viale d’ingresso – perché si, è un  _viale_  ed è  _lunghissimo_  e nessuno lo convincerà del contrario. Bussa una sola volta, preme il dito talmente forte che si spezza un’unghia. È mentre si sta portando la falange alla bocca che aprono la porta.  
Thor è- _bello_ , più bello di quanto ricordasse. Il tempo gli ha inspessito il collo e affilato il mento, ma gli occhi sono rimasti gli stessi, azzurri e meravigliosi e Loki glieli ha sempre invidiati, non se ne vergogna. Appena lo riconosce allunga un braccio e, tempo un battito di ciglia, si ritrova intrappolato tra masse di muscoli, il naso di Thor conficcato in una clavicola e i suoi lunghi capelli biondi attorcigliati sulla faccia. Non lo trova affatto piacevole.  
\- Loki – dice Thor – mi sei mancato così tanto – e Loki sa che dice sul serio. Gli dà una veloce pacca sulle spalle, in profondo imbarazzo, e, quando poi finalmente si separano, prova a non guardarlo negli occhi, ma Thor ha il sorriso contagioso di quando era bambino e Loki non è mai stato troppo bravo nel mantenere i suoi buoni propositi.  
\- Quando sei arrivato?  
\- Un’ora fa, più o meno  
Thor sbuffa, contrariato – Avresti dovuto chiamarmi – lo rimprovera – Sarei venuto a prenderti in aeroporto  
Loki si rende conto, in quel momento, che non avrebbe sopportato una loro riunione in mezzo a tutta quella gente – Ho preso un taxi – gli dice e questo pare zittirli entrambi per un lunghissimo minuto – Posso restare qui? – domanda, alla fine, e Thor dischiude le labbra – Ma certo – sussurra – certo  
È ancora sotto shock, deve ammetterlo. Loki è lì,  _proprio lì_ , davanti a lui ed è tornato a casa. Peccato l’occasione sia così funesta – Loki – bisbiglia, le sopracciglia abbassate e le sue eccitanti rughe d’espressione già scomparse – Per quanto riguarda madre io- ma Loki non gli dà nemmeno il tempo di finire, solleva una mano affusolata, la schiena rigida e lo stomaco attorcigliato e, in silenzio, entra in casa, la valigia ancora stretta nel pugno.  
È tutto diverso, da quando se n’è andato – tutto a parte l’atrio, s’intende, che è ancora pomposamente grande. Niente più fiori, in giro – Frigga ne andava pazza – né specchi lucidi appiccicati alle pareti, solo vecchi mobili, negli angoli e tende scure appese alle finestre.  
Loki si chiede, con un pizzico di rammarico, se sia cambiata anche quella che era la sua stanza. Scopre che non è così, il cattivo gusto di Odino non ha intaccato anche quell’ala della casa. Thor gli trascina la valigia su per l’enorme scala a chiocciola, bofonchiando qualcosa che Loki però non riesce a capire. Gli apre la porta, come un vero gentiluomo, sul suo vecchio letto a due piazze e sulle vetrate, enormi, che, dalla sua camera, danno direttamente sulla cupola della serra, in giardino – Sarai stanco – mormora, poggiando il suo bagaglio. Loki annuisce, in silenzio  
\- Io,  _sì_ – balbetta Thor – ti lascio riposare – poi fa dietrofront – Oh e, Loki?  
E Loki volta il viso, impassibile – Cosa?  
\- Bentornato a casa – dice, e scompare. Loki riesce a sentire i suoi passi pesanti riecheggiare per l’androne.  
Non c’è niente di confortevole nella sua vecchia stanza, rendersene conto è parecchio destabilizzante. Loki ricorda le conversazioni silenziose che lui e Thor avevano attraverso il muro. È l’unica cosa che gli dà un po’ di coraggio. Quando non riusciva a dormire Thor batteva contro l’intonaco una due, tre volte e Loki, un libro srotolato sulle ginocchia o col naso spiaccicato sul cuscino, rispondeva sempre. E uno, e due. Non era nulla di che, ma, alle volte, riusciva a sentire, l’orecchio completamente appoggiato alla parete, la risata bassa di Thor e, da moccioso qual’era, se ne sentiva terribilmente orgoglioso. Crescere, dopotutto, è stata la loro rovina.  
Loki poggia gli occhi sulle finestre enormi che, dopo anni di suppliche e pianti isterici, da giovane, è riuscito far impiantare nella sua stanza. Laggiù, tra le sterpaglie e i cespugli, rivede il volto di Frigga e ricorda le ferite delle spine nascoste tra le rose. Alla sera, dopo essere uscito in giardino, aveva sempre le dita sanguinanti e i pantaloni macchiati di verde.  
Frigga, però, non lo sgridava – non l’ha mai fatto, in realtà, nemmeno per gioco e forse, questo avrebbe dovuto, già allora, accendergli un campanello d’allarme in testa – gli curava le mani con impacchi caldi – è passato? – diceva, e gli baciava le falangi, una ad una.  
Loki non ha mai pensato al fatto che, un giorno, l’avrebbe lasciato. Quella non è casa sua, si dice, non se Frigga, adesso, se n’è andata.  
   
 

  
   
   
Thor se lo ricorda Loki. Uno scricciolo di quasi tre chili, tutto rannicchiato su se stesso, che sua madre teneva in braccio e attaccato al seno, come se dovesse frantumarsi da un momento all’altro. È un po’ difficile, ora, conciliare quell’immagine – quel bambino minuscolo, cui pugni chiusi, continuamente sull’orlo del pianto – con l’avvocato rigido e freddo che gli si è presentato alla porta. Non che si aspettasse qualcosa di diverso, s’intende.  
Loki non è mai stati un tipo loquace, nemmeno da piccolo. Rimaneva chiuso in camera per ore ed ore e rifiutava, spesso, di seguirlo fuori, all’aperto, o solo in strada, nei bar con gli amici. Non faceva che leggere, continuamente. Thor presuppone che le cose non siano poi così cambiate da allora.  
Sa che si è dato da fare, durante quegli anni, e che è diventato, caso su caso, la stella di punta di un importante studio legale, lì, a New York. Ha fatto le sue ricerche, lo ammette. Internet non è male per queste cose, se integrato decentemente con le notizie dei giornali.  
E poi ci sono i suoi ragazzi. Da quando ha chiesto loro una mano, quasi dieci anni prima per  _beh_ , qualsiasi cosa abbia a che fare con quelle macchine infernali che chiamano computer, non hanno fatto che tenerlo informato. Gli hanno mostrato qualsiasi cosa, dai trafiletti a margine dei giornali locali alle novità sulla rete. Una volta, per ringraziarli, Thor ha addirittura pagato loro la cena. Ridacchia un poco, al ricordo. Forse, si dice, non sarebbe una cattiva idea presentarglielo, questo fantomatico Loki. Probabilmente lo detestano, a furia di sentirselo nominare continuamente.  
Thor non potrebbe essere più fiero di lui. E poi si è fatto  _così bello_. Quando ha aperto la porta gli è quasi venuto un colpo. Ha lasciato crescere i capelli ed è come se i suoi occhi si fossero fatti ancora più chiari e si siano allungati insieme alle sue gambe. Se solo provasse a farglielo notare Thor è sicuro che Loki lo prenderebbe a sberle, se non peggio.  
È sempre stato lui la cima, in quella casa, quello sveglio e acuto dei due. Thor non avrebbe scampo contro il suo cervello. Non è mai riuscito a fregarlo, nemmeno quando erano adolescenti, molto prima che se ne andasse. Questo la dice lunga su quanto possa riuscirci adesso.  
Gli dispiace aver fatto quello che ha fatto, dopotutto, ma non gli è venuto in mente nient’altro, o meglio, niente di altrettanto importante da farlo tornare indietro. È praticamente certo che ne usciranno feriti entrambi. Non potrà rimproverarsi però –  _almeno_  – di non averci provato. Spera solo che Loki, dopo, voglia ancora avere a che fare con loro.  
   
 

  
   
   
La nuova fiamma di Tony si chiama Lara, Lana o qualcosa del genere. E Steve lo sa solo perché glielo ha detto Natasha durante la paura caffè – la cosa, dopotutto, non lo interessa minimamente – e poi perché, diciamolo, quella mattina diviene,  _disgraziatamente_ aggiunge il suo cervello, testimone oculare di una delle loro pomiciate barra slinguazzamento barra schifo con tanta lingua, proprio mentre, intento alle sue faccende mattutine, entra nell’ufficio di Loki per la firma di un paio di documenti importanti. È in momenti come quelli che maledice la sua precisione.  
La ragazza, s’intende, non è niente male – riconoscerlo, a questo punto, gli pare anche un obbligo – ha due gambe chilometriche e lunghissimi capelli biondi, tutte le curve al posto giusto e un sorriso splendente da pubblicità di dentifricio. Oltre che, a quanto pare, innate capacità da piovra. Steve è costretto a tossire per farli staccare e ad assistere, anche mezzo infastidito, alle loro moine da coppietta, prima che la pantegana lì decida che ne ha avuto abbastanza e se ne torni a casa. Steve scuote la testa, allibito. Ma Tony, che a quanto pare non conosce il vero significato della parola pudore, con nonchalance gli regala uno dei suoi bellissimi sorrisi e l’espressione più innocente del suo repertorio.  
\- Cosa c’è, Steve?  
E Steve schiocca le labbra, gli sventola i documenti del loro ultimo caso – concluso, per di più – sotto il naso – Firma qui – dice, velenoso. E Tony probabilmente se ne accorge, che è indiavolato nero, perché alza gli occhi dalle carte e, la penna a mezz’aria domanda – Qualcosa ti turba, bellissimo?  
\- Avevamo detto niente nomignoli – rimbrotta, poi solleva un sopracciglio biondo – e no, sto bene – sibila – mai stato meglio  
Tony mette su una faccia così compiaciuta che Steve prende a rivalutare la sua filosofia della non violenza. Ma Tony non molla e beh, anche la pazienza dei santi ha un limite.  
\- Sei un pessimo bugiardo – sussurra – Forza, parla. Quella faccia costipata non ti dona per niente  
Steve stringe le spalle – È che non credo che tu abbia un comportamento appropriato – dice e Tony solleva un poco i fianchi dalla scrivania, solleva un sopracciglio, quel suo stupido ghigno ancora stampato in faccia – Ma davvero? Per esempio?  
\- D’accordo. La Barbie che è uscita di qui nemmeno dieci minuti fa. Ecco, quello è un ottimo esempio – e il sorrisetto di Tony un poco s’attenua e Steve forse ‘sta volta ha fatto centro – il che significa che, a dirla tutta, deve averlo fatto arrabbiare.  
\- Sei tu che me l’hai chiesto – prova a discolparsi, dopo. Tony ridacchia, e lo fissa negli occhi – Se non ti conoscessi, Steve, direi che sei geloso  
E a quel punto Steve ha uno sguardo così oltraggiato che Tony si trattiene parecchio dallo scoppiare a ridere –  _Scusami_?  
\- Ma – sogghigna Tony per niente impressionato – per tua fortuna,  _ti conosco_  e so, ormai da tempo, che non è colpa tua. Il palo che ti hanno piazzato su per il culo quando eri nell’esercito deve essere duro da sopportare  
\- Questo è oltremodo offensivo e  _così volgare_  che-  
\- Cosa? Vuoi dirmi che non è vero? – e incrocia le braccia al petto, e le gambe. Non lo ammetterà mai, ovvio che no, ma adora punzecchiarlo, meglio ancora quando Steve si posiziona a quel modo, la schiena rigida e le cosce un poco divaricate, come se volesse attaccarlo e, nella migliore delle ipotesi, riempirlo di botte. Ha la parola  _masochismo_  incisa a caratteri cubitali nel DNA. E gli occhi di Steve sono così blu che Tony potrebbe svenire sul colpo o, ancora meglio, ponderare l’ipotesi di trascinarlo in una sveltina proprio lì, nel suo quasi ufficio. Solo l’idea gli cuoce lo stomaco.  
La mascella di Steve, però, emette un suono preoccupante – Bene – sibila, il ciuffo biondo perfettamente ordinato, il petto che batte veloce – Se qui abbiamo finito,  _Tony_  – e dice il suo nome come se ci stesse sputando sopra. Gran brutta immagine – l’imbecille le cui scelte di vita ti divertono tanto si congeda, ma, nel caso ne avessi bisogno, accomodati pure, non hai idea di quanto  _mi piaccia_  fornirti materiale da barzelletta  
Esce di scena come una drama queen e sbatte la porta così forte che Tony crede, a ragione, l’abbia appena sradicata dal muro.  
   
   
 

  
   
La cena è buona, davvero. Loki non aveva idea che Thor sapesse cucinare. In realtà, Loki non ha  _ancora_  idea di parecchie cose che riguardano Thor e la famiglia Odinson in generale.  
Colpa sua, ovvio, non si azzarda a dire il contrario. Non ne aveva nemmeno venti quando se n’è andato e ora – e la cosa è terrificante – si ritrova già, incredulo, sulla veneranda soglia dei trenta. Perciò, ha un buco di dieci anni, se non di più. Infila il cucchiaio nella sua insalata di riso e sospira. Non hanno parlato molto, durante la cena. Thor si è limitato a sedersi vicino a lui, a riempirgli il piatto e a passargli l’acqua, ma non ha detto una parola e Loki è un po’ spaventato dal suo silenzio. Sa che dovranno parlarne, prima o poi – più prima che poi, in realtà. È, dopotutto, il motivo per cui lui stesso ha lasciato New York.  
In realtà, ed è cosa risaputa, non c’è un modo carino o, peggio ancora,  _dolce_ , per dirlo, perciò, Loki si schiarisce rumorosamente la gola – Allora – domanda – quand’è il funerale?  
Thor sussulta e sbianca tutto d’un botto. E Loki solleva un sopracciglio, un enorme punto interrogativo stampato in fronte. Si infila un fungo perfettamente tagliato in bocca e mastica lento, in attesa. Passano due muniti, cinque. Poi Loki comincia ad innervosirsi e – Thor – sibila – ho chiesto, quand’è il-  
\- C’è già stato – sbotta di colpo, con la faccia girata, ma Loki non è proprio sicuro di aver capito bene e stringe le labbra, dubbioso – Cosa?  
\- Il funerale – ripete Thor più lentamente – C’è già stato – poi deglutisce, a disagio – Padre, lui non-  
\- Non ha voluto che ci fossi anch’io – finisce Loki per lui. Ha gli occhi così spalancati che paiono tazzine da caffè. Lui e Odino non sono mai andati d’accordo, è vero. Diversità di carattere e, sospetta Thor, una buona dose di cocciutaggine da parte di entrambi. Ma Frigga. Frigga è un’altra cosa e Loki non riesce a credere che quella specie di vecchio idiota pomposo l’odiasse tanto da non lasciarlo partecipare al funerale della donna che l’aveva cresciuto come un figlio. Sembra troppo persino per lui. Anche se, forse, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Loki non è figlio loro, e non è fratello di Thor. Non ha i suoi capelli biondissimi né la stazza da giocatore di rugby. Odino ha passato anni a ricordarglielo, a dirgli che non faceva parte della famiglia. Questo, suppone Loki, deve essere il suo ultimo atto.  
\- Dov’è? – bisbiglia, suo malgrado un poco ferito.  
Thor si aggiusta una ciocca dietro l’orecchio, solleva lo sguardo – In una casa di cura qui vicino – dice – Dopo la morte della mamma, lui non-  
\- Non sto parlando del vecchio  
\- Loki, ti prego  
-  _Dov’è_ , Thor? – e Thor sospira, si allontana il piatto da sotto il naso – Ti ci porto domani – dice, ma Loki socchiude gli occhi, scettico – lo prometto. Ora però finisci di mangiare  
\- Non sono un bambino – borbotta parecchio indispettito. Ma Thor sorride un poco e gli fa dimenticare tutto – Lo so. Per favore  
E Loki, se fosse più in sé, in quel momento si prenderebbe a sberle fino ad ammazzarsi, invece si comporta da bravo bambino, e chiede anche il bis.  
   
 

  
   
   
L’effige di Frigga, manco a dirlo, è gigantesca – Odino ha sempre avuto un ego smisurato – incassata nella tomba di famiglia – data di nascita, data di morte. È coperta di fiori, però, impilati, freschi, in lunghi vasi di vetro. Probabilmente lei ne sarebbe stata contenta.  
Loki ci passa le dita sopra e la pietra in rilievo gli pizzica i polpastrelli. Chiede – Quando è successo? – e Thor dietro di lui sospira, i capelli legati dietro la nuca, una felpa larghissima calata sulla fronte – L’anno scorso – dice – Un pirata della strada  
A Loki sale un groppo in gola, serra le labbra, gli occhi, mugugna – Thor – e affonda il naso nella lapide, la bocca, i denti – Cosa?  
\- Grazie – e Thor s’accascia vicino a lui, gli si appiccica ad un fianco, sussurra – Ciao, madre – singhiozza come un bambino.  
   
   
 

 

*

   
  
 

  
Thor è in cucina quando avverte il tonfo, una botta più violenta delle altre, un corpo che cade. Loki è rinchiuso nella sua stanza da ore, ha saltato il pranzo, rifiutato la cena e quindi, a ragione, è normale che Thor sia preoccupato.  
Si precipita immediatamente al piano di sopra, bussa sulla porta una, due volte, con quelle sue nocche enormi, in modo così flebile che ha paura Loki non l’abbia sentito. Ma poi se lo vede comparire di fronte, o meglio, una mezza parte di lui e subito gli sorride un poco, stiracchia le labbra e, a vederlo in piedi, rilassa le spalle già più tranquillo. Dice – Volevo solo controllare che fosse tutto a posto  
Loki rotea gli occhi, proprio come quando era bambino, poi lancia un’occhiata obliqua alle sue spalle e – Non è niente – sussurra – ho solo fatto cadere una delle valige  
Thor sospira, getta un’occhiata ai suoi capelli scomposti, e – Loki – pigola – non ce n’è bisogno, non con me – e lo vede indugiare un attimo, scostare le mani dallo stipite della porta e poi, dopo un poco, allungarsi all’indietro, schiudere l’uscio e lasciarlo entrare.  
La stanza è un disastro. Il comodino è ribaltato e così il tavolo, la lampada vicino al letto. Le lenzuola sono finite dall’altra parte della stanza, tutte attorcigliate e il pavimento è ricoperto di fogli, di penne. Uno dei vasi di fianco alle vetrate è rovesciato e il fiore rosso che Thor ci aveva lasciato dentro ha il gambo spezzato, i petali neri e patetici afflosciati sul marmo.  
\- Loki-  
\- Ti ricomprerò tutto – dice, le braccia strette intorno al busto e la voce spezzata, ma a Thor, sinceramente, non frega niente della stanza. È di lui che è preoccupato. Ha l’aria sconvolta e delle occhiaie enormi che gli scavano la faccia e, santo cielo, ha l’aria di uno che sta per scoppiare a piangere. Gli spezza il cuore.  
Si allunga verso di lui, allora, e, con tutta la dolcezza che possiede, gli circonda le spalle con le braccia, se lo stringe al petto come faceva quando erano piccoli e Loki aveva paura dei tuoni. Lo sente rilassarsi immediatamente, il respiro sempre più veloce e la bocca serrata.  
-Va tutto bene – gli sussurra in un orecchio.  _Ci sono io_. E Loki trema nell’incavo del suo gomito, prova a ricacciare indietro le lacrime amare che gli premono ai lati degli occhi. Il corpo di Thor è duro, e caldo, ma il suo petto continua a fare male. L’ha persa, si dice. Non la rivedrà più. Non c’è più tempo per niente e non c’è modo di tornare indietro.  
E poi  _quell’uomo_ , quell’essere spregevole. Gli ha tolto tutto, anche la sua ultima possibilità di vederla. Loki è certo che non lo perdonerà mai.  
\- Voglio fargliela pagare – pigola, seppellito nel meraviglioso calore di Thor. E, quando la stretta comincia quasi a fare male sospira, già calmo, deliziato – So che non me lo permetterai, ma non riesco a pensare ad altro – solleva gli occhi e Thor ci annega, in tutto quel verde – Non ha lasciato che la vedessi, Thor. Come ha potuto?  
Thor gli solleva il viso con due dita – Mi dispiace – dice. Parla anche a nome di suo padre. E gli bacia la fronte una, due volte, di baci leggeri come ali di farfalla e gli accarezza la linea curva del collo, lo spigolo bianco che è il mento.  
\- Finiscila di scusarti per lui. Non se lo merita – sputa fuori Loki indispettito e Thor solleva gli occhi al cielo, si appoggia su di lui, ridacchia, e il suo petto si muove tutto. Loki borbotta qualcosa nell’incavo di suoi pettorali, lo colpisce piano sulla pancia –  Thor!  
\- D’accordo, d’accordo, la smetto –  poi aumenta la presa, stringe forte, gli solletica le guance morbide con la barba – Dio santo – sussurra – non hai idea di quanto tu mi sia mancato  
Loki fa fatica a respirare, adesso. Dice – Sei un imbecille – ma si gode quell’abbraccio fino a che non s’addormenta.  
 

  
  
  
   
Dormono assieme, come quando erano bambini. Loki si raggomitola su se stesso, un grosso gatto capriccioso e Thor gli circonda i fianchi con le braccia, se lo imprigiona tra i gomiti.  
Loki ha il sonno placido che aveva allora, non si muove proprio, rannicchia le gambe, schiude le labbra. Sono anni che Thor non dorme con qualcuno solo per dormire. Ogni cosa, nella sua vita, comincia e finisce in quel letto, con Loki. Se ne rende conto in quel momento. E ne è terribilmente spaventato.  
I capelli di Loki sono una massa informe, tutti sparati all’aria, aggrovigliati come un nido d’uccelli. Gli pizzicano il naso, la conca morbida del collo, la base del mento. Profumano.  
E cos’è quella, nostalgia?  
Thor s’abbassa su di lui, sulle sue guance pallide. Gli sussurra qualcosa all’orecchio e Loki, nel sonno, sorride.  
   
 

  
   
   
Dopo tutto quello, Steve decide che non ci parlerà più con Tony. A che servirebbe? Si ritiene, a ragione, mortalmente offeso. Un pallone gonfiato, ecco cos’è. Un enorme e stupidissimo pallone gonfiato. E niente e nessuno gli farà cambiare idea. Sta giusto pensando a come fare ad ignorarlo per il resto della settimana – e, nel caso ci riuscisse, anche a vita – che un lampo maligno gli scuote la testa. I documenti. Mio dio, si dice, dove ho lasciato i documenti? Quelli da far firmare a Tony – disgraziato – e che, inalberato com’era, ha dimenticato di ritirare, quelli, per inciso, da riconsegnare  _urgentemente_  a Natasha. Gli farà pagare il ritardo per un mese. Minimo.  
Steve trova Tony seduto composto, per una volta, le gambe elegantemente accavallate, i gomiti poggiati sulla scrivania. Niente piovre bionde, questa volta, né Barbie incellofanate – suppone siano passi avanti – solo una piacevole, terribile faccia arrabbiata. E questa volta, Steve non può permettersi di parlare. Era una pratica importante e Steve è perfettamente consapevole di aver commesso un errore enorme. Di distrazione, certo, dettato dalla rabbia, giusto, ma comunque un errore che costerà a tutti loro una giornata di lavoro in più. Tre ore di ritardo sono inaccettabili.  
\- Mi ha telefonato Natasha – dice Tony e ha su la faccia più scura che Steve gli abbia mai visto – Credo mi abbia gridato contro per una cosa come mezz’ora – solleva una mano, i documenti incriminati chiusi tra le dita – Sembra tu abbia dimenticato qualcosa – e Steve, dalla vergogna non può che stare zitto.  
\- Hai lasciato qui i documenti, non hai aspettato nemmeno che li firmassi – continua Tony – chi se lo sarebbe mai aspettato  
Steve si morde le labbra, forte. Probabilmente ha il viso a chiazze e spera che vi si legga su tutto il suo dispiacere. L’ha fatto senza pensarci. Si è sentito così offeso dalle parole di Tony che gli ha sbattuto tutto sotto al naso ed è scappato prima che potesse fermarlo. Un errore così, ma soprattutto la mancanza di professionalità che ha dimostrato, è un qualcosa che avrebbe potuto fare un novellino, un nuovo assunto, ma Steve lavora lì dentro da anni e non si è mai lasciato distrarre. È per questo, forse, che quel neo, nella sua condotta impeccabile, brucia tanto.  
Tony ha un dito appoggiato al mento, dice, mesto – Non fare quella faccia  
\- Eh?  
\- Volevo solo prenderti un po’ in giro – mormora, due ciuffi scuri davanti agli occhi, quel suo sorrisetto sarcastico appiccicato alla faccia – Non sono poi così arrabbiato. Vedere quanto stai male per questo errore credo sia sufficiente – Cos-?  
\- Come puoi pensare che sia sufficiente – domanda Steve, in panico – Abbiamo dovuto rimandare la-  
Ma Tony lo interrompe subito, s’arriccia un dito tra i capelli –Ti sto dicendo che non importa – e il cuore di Steve fa una capriola, due – Li ho passati allo scanner. Natasha li riceverà prima di subito.  
Elaborare, alla fine, è un attimo. Gli si arrossano le guance, il retro del collo – Mi dispiace terribilmente. È stato un errore stupido e io sono così mortificato-  
\- Potresti impegnarti di più  
\- Cosa?  
Tony ridacchia un poco, lentamente – “ _È stata colpa mia_ ” – scimmiotta e arriccia le labbra, prova ad imitare, con scarso successo ovviamente, il vocione di Steve – Su, prova tu adesso – e Steve, come volevasi dimostrare, che non gliela darebbe vinta nemmeno da morto, ritorna ad essere Steve, sputa – Nemmeno morto, Stark  
Tony sorride, morbido – Ecco – dice – questo è più da te – e la bocca di Steve si apre in una o perfetta, gli mancano le parole e le sue spalle hanno un piccolo sussulto. Tony lo ha piacevolmente sorpreso, non c’è da negare.  _Lo ha coperto_ , santo cielo, non potrebbe essergli più grato di così e poi, come se non bastasse, ha provato a distrarlo, a tirarlo su di morale.  
\- Credo che, a questo punto, tu me ne debba una. Non trovi? – Tony gli regala un occhiolino che è tutta malizia e Steve gorgoglia imbarazzato, s’infila una mano tra i capelli, là alla base della nuca. Bisbiglia – Lo credo anch’io  
E quando Tony sorride – sorride  _davvero_ – Steve comincia a chiedersi perché mai, fino ad allora, non gli abbia mai detto sì.  
   
   
 

  
   
Preparare la valigia è più facile del previsto. Pigiama, spazzolino, giacche e pantaloni. C’è  Thor che l’osserva, appiccicato allo stipite della porta, ha quei suoi enormi avambracci allacciati ai fianchi, la faccia contrita. Loki gli dà le spalle tutto il tempo, non alza gli occhi fino a che non chiude la zip. Uno strappo, ed è pronto.  
Di nuovo, da fuori, la casa è enorme, spropositata per una persona sola – anche se quella persona è un gigante buono come Thor – ora che Frigga è morta – è una ferita aperta, quella, ancora sanguinante, Loki sa che ci metterà un po’ a guarire – e Odino è rinchiuso in una casa per rimbambiti. Loki non potrebbe esserne più felice. Infierire sarebbe da lui, in effetti, ma è sicuro che Thor non la prenderebbe troppo bene.  
\- Verrei con te se tu me lo chiedessi – gli dice, coi capelli mezzi scompigliati dal vento gelido e il pigiamone calato sulle ginocchia. Loki alza gli occhi al cielo, dice – Lo so – e si avvicina un poco di più la valigia ai piedi, stringe il manico fino a che le nocche non gli diventano bianche – Ho visto le foto – continua e la stupida faccia perplessa di Thor gli stringe il cuore – Quelle in salotto  
\- Oh – pigola Thor e un sorriso orgoglioso gli spunta sulle labbra.  
\- Già. Gran bella squadra  
\- Sì, sì – ridacchia – I miei ragazzi sono i migliori  
E Loki non ci prova nemmeno, ad essere geloso di uno sguardo così. Gli afferra un polso con le dita e se lo sette rabbrividire sotto la pelle, in petto. Dice – Hai una bella vita qui, Thor. Non gettarla al vento per me – e gli occhi di Thor si fanno più scuri, più larghi e gentili. Mormora – Sai che non m’importa – e Loki sa anche questo, perciò parte da solo.  
Thor probabilmente lo capisce. È sempre stato bravo a leggergli il viso, chiede – Tornerai? – e si porta il palmo di Loki alle labbra. Lo bacia tre volte, tra le dita. E Loki sente un calore estremo risalirgli dalla pancia, scuoterlo tutto. Così, si dice, sarebbe la felicità. Ne è sicuro.  
\- Tornerò – pigola.  
Thor dice – Sono qui  
E l’amore è ancora lì, tra lo stomaco e il cuore; e brucia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
